


House Hunting

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [10]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Heavily Implied Arson, Prompt Fill, Technically flat out stated arson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Jonas' plan to escape the apartment's lease terribly backfires and the PoPS gang find themselves spending the night in a motel because of it.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 10: 'That totally did not turn out the way I expected it to'





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> One third of the way through already. That went fast.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

Jonas' problem was that he tended to act on plans before he'd finished thinking them through. It was far from being his only problem of course but it was the one that seemed to get him into the most trouble over the years. For example, in the split second between planning to blow up his apartment and grabbing his belongs it had seemed like an excellent idea. It was theoretically fool proof. After all, they couldn't be charged for an apartment that didn't exist. It was only after they were outside watching their old home burn when Virginia muttered those oh so simple words he realised his mistake.

"Couldn't you wait until we found somewhere to live first?" He hadn't even considered where they would go next. He'd been so awfully proud of his idea that nothing else had seemed important. So there they were, all four of them, homeless and covered in smoke. 

They spent the whole day searching for an appropriate apartment. Yet everyone they stumbled across was either far too small or way out of their price range. They debated picking a place with a nice wardrobe that Donald to curl up in rather than a bed. He protested. While he didn't necessarily need a bedroom or even a bed he'd prefer to stay somewhere with the word 'room' in the title. Bedroom, living room, bathroom. Any room would do. Storage space just wasn't going to cut it.

Once the sun had completely set they decided to call it a night. They stopped in at a motel which Virginia graciously covered (albeit only to stop her friends from whining). She paid for two rooms; one for her and Sebastian, the other for Donald and Jonas. They were singles, it was the best she could do with their limited budget, which left them with the problem of beds. She insisted, nay demanded, that Jonas be the one to sleep on the floor. It was her petty revenge for his stupid mistake. Naturally, Donald strongly supported this movement, already sensing that it may be the last good night's sleep he would get for a while, and Jonas begrudgingly agreed. 

"I'm not going to lie. This isn't turning out anything like I excepted" said Jonas has he lied down the pillow and blanket the staff had kindly provided. The lady at the front desk seemed to like him and had no issue with helping him out. He should have asked for a mattress while he was there. Still, it was too late for that now. He didn't want to cause any trouble. Well, no more than he had already at least. 

"Really, you thought you'd destroy our home and we'd immediately find another?" Asked Donald angrily. He leaned on the back of the bed in an attempt to get comfortable in their less than ideal situation. He supposed he would have ultimately been behind the idea no matter what. From the day they met he'd been thrilled and fascinated by his friend's powers, though he tried hard to hide this. To see Jonas use his so freely was a rare occasion and one Donald would be happy to support. It's just that he'd have liked a little more warning. 

"That was plan" Jonas admitted. He lied down on the little pile of sheets he'd created for himself. He nodded in satisfaction, he could probably live this way.

"You know we're criminals now right? I mean don't you think it's going to look suspicious that our apartment burns down, with half of its contents missing mind you, and none of us come back to check it out" 

"Don't worry. I got this" Jonas turned away and shielded his eyes. Even with him facing the other way Donald could see the distinct golden glow cast against the wall. He didn't interrupt. He'd done that once before and knew better than to do it again. After a few seconds, Jonas removed his hand and the glowing stopped. Instantly, Donald felt much more comfortable talking.

"What was that?" He asked cautiously. 

"I just wiped our landlord's memory of our existence" Jonas replied calmly. He casually lied down in a futile attempt to look cool.

"See, why couldn't you do that instead of blowing up our apartment? You know you could have just lowered our rent" Donald pointed out. 

"Oh shit, you're right" Jonas realised. He genuinely hadn't even thought of either of those options.

"Oh and by the way, when you said grab anything you absolutely need I thought you meant for like a day or two. So thanks to you I barely have any clothes...or possessions" Donald bitterly informed him.

"Well that's what you get for not interpreting my vague, last minute plan correctly" Jonas retorted, expertly masking the rising feeling of guilt.

 

"You're buying me new clothes, dude" he stated. The room went quiet as the conversation fizzled out into nothing. Jonas began to feel a little uncomfortable. Awkward silence was the last thing anyone wanted after uprooting the majority of their friendship group.

"You okay?" Jonas decided to check. 

"I just had a thought, call it like a gut feeling, that this new apartment is going to be the first big step towards fulfilling our destiny" Donald explained. 

"Urgh, Donald" Jonas groaned. He rolled over in the hopes he could ignore the whole thing. If he had to hear about destiny one more time he was going to puke. 

"I'm serious. This is going to be an important year for us. Something major is coming" he insisted.

"Sure it is, bud" he nodded dismissively. "Goodnight, Donald"


End file.
